


Dear Diary...

by Goddess47



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 03:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John looked down at the box and frowned. "I didn't order anything."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Diary...

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings/Spoilers** : Post EaTG – in my head they've already taken Atlantis back to Pegasus; nothing other than that.
> 
> For **sga_saturday** week #32: New

"Here," Rodney barged into John's office and handed John a medium size corrugated cardboard box. "I think this is yours."

John looked down at the box and frowned. "I didn't order anything." The _Daedalus_ had already come and gone with supplies and mail. He turned it over somewhat awkwardly since it was heavy and large enough that he had to juggle it carefully but didn't find any labels. "How do you know it's mine? It could be anyone's."

"Well, then open it and see if you can figure out who it does belong to," Rodney pointed out.

John shrugged and, after setting the box on his desk, used his knife to carefully break the tape holding the box closed. Putting away his knife before he unfolded the flaps, he could see Rodney shift in place.

"Rodney?" John peered into the box and saw bubble wrap. He looked up at the scientist, "What did you do?"

"Me? Didn't do anything," Rodney was too quick to protest but he couldn't stop the flush he knew went over his face. He folded his arms.

"Sure, sure," John grinned as he moved aside the bubble wrap to find... "Notebooks?"

"Good powers of observation you have there," Rodney commented.

John dug around a bit and found a small variety of blank notebooks – hardbound, spiral, standard paper size and smaller note-sized books. They mostly were standard packages of six to twelve books shrink-wrapped together. He'd have to unpack it all to see exactly what was there.

"What? I mean... Thank you but..." John shrugged his question.

"You're welcome," Rodney came closer. "You don't think I don't see you writing regularly in the notebook you brought back from Earth. And I can see it's getting toward the end and, well, thought you'd like a new one. And a choice."

John ran a hand over the various notebooks. Without looking up, he explained, "That one... my mom started it. Dave saved it and gave it to me after our dad died. Now that we're settled here for a while thought I'd bring it along and, well, adding to it seemed right."

Rodney moved in and put a warm hand on John's arm. "Thought so. Well... you can keep your own journal, too. And there have been plenty of times we could have used some paper while on missions and the little books fit into the pockets of the tac vest. In the bottom of the box there are couple of packages of pens and those little golf pencils, too."

John grinned at that. "Golf pencils! That's brilliant! I'll bet we could trade with those off world, too."

"Which is why I ordered a couple of cases of them before we left," Rodney was smug. "These... these are yours."

"Thank you," John leaned in for a small kiss. "How about later, you and me spend some time doing things I can write about?"

"Porn things?" Rodney teased... He tilted his head as he obviously debated. "Well, if you think you can do it justice."

"I'll do you justice, anyway," John promised.


End file.
